Talk:Locust Horde
Rewriting I was browsing through this Wiki and found that the grammar here is absolutely terrible, and that it isn't very well written at all. Not trying to step on any toes here, but I went through and corrected a majority of errors along with making it a bit more like a Wiki. I would spend more time, but it's getting late and I'd be here for quite a while, no offense. XXCrocmonXx 08:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) 07:58, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The birth possibilities section is wrong on a part. It says that Berserkers and Myrrah are the only female locust. But for one the queen is a female and it is a fact that all locust are females though. So I think someone should somehow change that to make it make sense. And I have noticed the grammer problem also and I think that that is a big problem. Jagkid007 3:00, 8 December 2008 (Soul) Old Discussion Who put the Weapons List in there? Gears Fanatic 02:39, 22 February 2007 (UTC) That Was me, LocustHorde 02:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC) *Hey Here's a thought maybe the Locust Horde were the original inhabinates of Sera and they got really P.O.ed when Humans came and started taking their Imulsion. WhiteKnight 22:42, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *No. In the gears universe earth dose not seem to exist. We always lived on Sera. Search Sera on gearspedia to find out. * I don't think so. Humans had no foreknowledge of the Locust prior to E-Day. I think they're all P.O.ed because of some totally abstract reason which'll be revealed in GOW 2 and 3. Like someone banged their mothers, I dunno. *I through the Locust were originaly peachful towards humans, and that possibly when the humans on Sera started drilling for imulsion the drills caused quacks, or hit their cities and the Locust though the humans were attacking them and that was why they attacked on E-day, as revenge or something like that. The Pendulum War was thought over imulsion and that was main reason the humans of Sera were so unprepared on E-day, I don't, but imulsion seems to be the main problem here. GearGernader * How do we know if the Locust are male or female? For all we know, they could be genderless and reproduce a la Lord of the Rings orcs---rip them right from the ground, or they reproduce asexually. Their voice seems male, but honestly, if you want to get specific, they could very well be genderless. Who here thinks or wonders if there is even more locust horde species still undiscoverd and creeping in the dark tunnels of the hollow? - even if there isn't, below this comment would anyone care to make up there own? If so, please do. * I was watching a gears of war 2 video from xbox live market place. it talked about the physics of the weapons of gears of war, and in the background you can see scenes from gears of war 2. and at one point, for a few brief seconds, i saw a locust creature that looked like a preditor, with dredlocks, and a long spear. could be some fast agile locust guard or something * Isn't That Skorge? Wel, It Wasn't All Me, I just added some of the weapons that wern't listed. Who put the weird stuff about Locust being transformed humans? No offense, but that's kinda retarded.Anno 'Rhculee 01:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) That was me and loscust being humans while it seem odd it is a possbilty. Alpha-115 But it just doesn't make sense. There's not nearly enough evidence to prove it. Observe 22:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I think there's plenty. I'm not done with the campaign yet, but there's plenty of notes and hints that suggest that the Locust were humans that were exposed to something in the lab you go through in Gears 2. As soon as they mentioned the facility had been "declassified," that was what I expected to find out, and while they haven't yet outright said it, it seems to be the case. Trauts Actually, the tunnels prove the Locust were there for long enough to build a massive city. They couldn't have been created so recently. 23:26, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Lambent Where did the idea come from that "the Lambent" are a mutated subspecies? Lambent just means it glows, not that it's their name >_< Lambent Brumak. And glowing and exploding are probably mutations, don't you think?Observe 23:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I would think that the lambent is just a label given to them by the locust because of the civil war raging on... or it could be that the folks at epic just thought they needed to throw in more guys aiming to murder us... **the lambent are mutations and the drones seen in laying around bleed Imulsion and the Lambent Wretchs explode and we all remember what happen to the Brumak in the end of GoW2. --Jack Black 02:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The Lambent alsoappears to have somewhat parasitic behavior, like the part where the one Lambent Drone was killed and bleed Imulsion ,the Imulsion then up the wall and into another group of Lambents. It also appears has the behavior of the venom parasite from Spider Man 3. --KRYPTON SPARTAN 10:11 PM, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I felt that the lambent needed to have more of a role in the game, like at the parts where they are shown, you should at least get to see them up close and alive , maybe even get to fight them. Also what really whould have been awsome was if in like the beginning of the game or maybe just a cutscene in act 4 they should have showed a war between the two and the lambent march up on Nexus and begin attacking it. That would have been the most kick-ass cutscene ever. Don't you agree? if so please comment beneath. --LocustHorde 03:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Berserkers after I read Apspho fields, Hoffman said that Berserkers are chained up and rape by Drones. --JacktheBlack 12:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Plot Spoilers Folks, PLEASE. Foolish me, I read this page describing the Locust Horde before beating the game, and thanks to two "illuminating" spoilers I now know of at least two NPCs that will die in the course of the plot. I'm sure there are those that savored the grisly demises, but save the saucy descriptions of death scenes for the message boards and leave them out of the wiki. As such, I edited the aforementioned plot spoilers out of the Riftworm, Nemacyst, and Torture Barge entries. Also cleared up a minor paradox in the Seeder entry. Original stated that it could only be killed by the Hammer of Dawn, but was also susceptible to other weaponry.